


Еще один шаг

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: пост-"Эволюция", таймлайн - вскоре после окончания войны Первого Контакта.





	Еще один шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Deila Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/83943).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

— Если бы я не знал тебя, я бы решил, что ты чокнулся, — медленно и хмуро говорит Уильямс.

Джек не спорит. Он бы и сам так решил несколько месяцев назад. Ему вообще не хочется больше ничего говорить: головную боль притупляет только генеральский бурбон.

Надо сосредоточиться, сосредоточиться, не вспоминать мертвяще холодную серость металла под руками, не прокручивать раз за разом в мыслях ту секунду, когда он  _еще не опоздал_. Надо думать о том, что делать дальше. Солдаты умирают. Ошибки случаются.

Сейчас это кажется настолько лицемерным и лживым оправданием, что хочется вытошнить его прочь вместе с алкоголем и осточертевшей головной болью. Нельзя срываться, напоминает себе Джек. Ему — нельзя.

Уильямс тяжело опирается на стол и вперивает в него стальной взгляд.

— Но у тебя, конечно же, есть доказательства?

— Разве что если Сарен захочет с вами разоткровенничаться. На месте Храма Палавена остался только кратер.

Уильямс как-то обреченно качает головой и отводит взгляд.

— Послушай, не то чтобы я не верил тебе, Джек, но… всё это звучит очень сомнительно.

— Мне повторить на азарийском? — огрызается Харпер, отставляя бурбон в сторону. — Турианском? Протеанском? Черт-знает-каком?

Янтарь искристо и зло плещется за стеклом бутылки. Джек на мгновение закрывает глаза. Он уже потерял достаточно за последние дни; еще промах — и он с тем же успехом мог бы просто остаться в Храме и подождать удара с орбиты вместе с Десоласом.

— Я виноват, генерал. Я должен был подумать о доказательствах.

«Я много о чем должен был подумать».

— И я знаю, что эта история звучит безумно. Я знаю, что в нее никто не поверит. Но представьте… что, если это правда?

«Потому что это правда, я видел это своими — ну, почти — глазами».

— Война приостановлена на время. Это время мы должны использовать, чтобы быть готовыми к ее продолжению, — продолжает Джек, осторожно наблюдая за Уильямсом. Лицо старого генерала неподвижно: слушает. И пока что согласен. — Но турианцы — не единственная опасность за пределами Солнечной системы. Две недели назад человечество не подозревало даже о том, что за Контактом наблюдает еще дюжина разумных инопланетных видов. Насколько самонадеянно утверждение, что нет неизвестных уже им угроз, не вам объяснять, генерал.

— Я тебе верю, — спокойно отвечает ему Уильямс.

Джек не может не восхищаться его выдержкой: по всей Земле, по всей, должно быть, Галактике сейчас насмехаются над ним; даже его собственные сослуживцы теперь проклинают его имя. Первый человеческий генерал, сдавший позиции инопланетным захватчикам. И единственный.

Уильямс говорит, что добровольно покинул службу, но Джек не верит этому ни на грош. Мир треснул прямо у них под ногами, незыблемые истины обратились в пепел после пары подписей на бумагах мирного соглашения, и человек, сражавшийся за свой народ, оказался предателем.

Джек почти ненавидит себя за то, что вынужден использовать это: подло, против своих. Но выбирать ему не приходится. Война закончилась, Альянс пустит пропаганду «мира» с инопланетными расами — и, конечно, будут бунты, будут митинги и недовольства, нескоро люди забудут им Первый Контакт. Но — рано или поздно — всё же забудут. У Альянса есть влияние, люди и деньги на хорошую пропаганду.

У него — нет.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Уильямс, и Джек задумывается.

— Набирать людей. Расширять возможности. Альянс напрочь увязнет в бюрократии и политических конвенциях, и я опасаюсь, что когда случится Второй Контакт, человечество окажется под ударом, не будучи подготовленным. Кто-то должен будет встать на линию огня.

Уильямс смотрит на него испытывающе, но без иронии или насмешки.

— Ты хорошо представляешь себе масштаб, Джек? Это не уровень пары наемников.

Харпер пожимает плечами.

— Кто-то ведь должен это делать.

Уильямс криво улыбается и кивает. Молча. Он долго молчит, и Джек молчит тоже. Есть вещи, о которых им не надо говорить вслух. Поэтому Уильямс не говорит о том, что из тех, что были «должны», одна вернулась в сером ящике, а второй не вернулся вовсе. Джек хотел бы похоронить и Бена тоже, но теперь уже поздно: выстрел орбитальных орудий смешал того с палавенской пылью.

Но о другом Уильямс все же говорит:

— Альянс не допустит такого. Сегодня ты наемник, завтра террорист. И если ты хочешь работать в таких масштабах, тебе придется лезть в политику. Как по мне, так лучше уж и правда просто нагрузить корабль взрывчаткой и протаранить Цитадель.

— Заманчиво, но не слишком полезно, — усмехается Джек через силу. — Ничего, генерал. Люди отлично приспосабливаются. Дайте мне время — и я найду, чем вас удивить.

Впервые за бесконечно долгие месяцы войны он видит, как генерал Уильямс улыбается по-настоящему. Странно, болезненно, будто прорезавший его лицо шрам всё ещё мешает ему улыбаться искренне. Или он просто разучился это делать, посылая людей на смерть каждый день.

— Не сомневаюсь, Джек, — говорит он, — не сомневаюсь.

***

Глубокий космос обжигает его ледяным дыханием пустоты.

_Мы придем._

Стирает его в пыль гравитационными силами, способными разрывать атомы.

_И вы не сможете нас остановить._

Человечество — песчинка в бесконечности галактик, звездный ветер подхватит и унесет ее…

_Это не имеет значения._

…и кому какое дело, сгорит ли она в адском пекле ядерного горнила звезды…

_Поскольку жизнь человечества длится одно мгновение вечности._

…или затеряется в непроглядной тьме чуть теплее двух кельвинов…  
_  
Лишь мы — вечны._

…или будет до конца времен мчаться по одной и той же орбите вокруг промерзшего камня, миллиарды лет назад отколовшегося от астероида и так и не ставшего метеором…

_Когда умрет звезда, позволившая человечеству зародиться, мы не заметим этого._

…или исчезнет за горизонтом, из-за которого не вырваться ни единому кванту света.

_Война с неизбежностью бесполезна._

Человечество вымрет прежде, чем лучи дальних звезд Вселенной впервые успеют коснуться Земли.

_И ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать._

 

Холодная беззвездная пустота обнимает Джека, когда он открывает глаза уже на Земле.

У него дрожат руки, когда он пытается зажечь сигарету. Он выкуривает первую так быстро, что, забывшись, чертыхается, когда тлеющий окурок обжигает пальцы; хочет взять вторую, но останавливает себя. Выдыхает, уперевшись руками в балконные перила.

Холодно этой ночью.

Холодно — будто мерзлая мгла вырвалась из-за ретрансляторов и окутала всё живое. И ни одной звезды на небе.

— Реет ли еще флаг… — бормочет Джек, бездумно глядя на горизонт, — наш звездный флаг…

Сколько еще у него осталось времени?

Сколько еще у него осталось сил?

Трехглавый щенок еще только учится кусаться, но скоро ему придется рвать глотки без колебаний и жалости. За три месяца войны турианцы заставили человечество вспомнить обо всех старых ночных кошмарах: о чудовищах, таящихся в космической пустоте. Но земные автоматы расстреливали турианцев так же надежно, как и людей, разве что кровь отличалась цветом: темно-синяя вместо красной. Люди легко научились убивать турианцев: люди всегда легко учились новому, шутил Харпер со старой командой.

Как убить вечность?

Как заставить замолчать тишину?

Джек сжимает пальцами виски, пытаясь унять этот несмолкающий зов, этот неразличимый шепот, эту проклятую инопланетную дрянь из давно забытых глубин веков, что никак не оставляет его в покое. Иногда он думает, что однажды у него не останется сил возражать темноте. Иногда он думает, что однажды — это уже сейчас.

Ведь он столько сделал, вкрадчиво убеждает шепот внутри. Он может позволить себе уйти. Как ушел Уильямс — мирно и тихо, оставив за собой лишь то, что поможет другим. Люди доберутся до звезд с ним или без него. Они будут вспоминать строки его манифеста, когда темнота останется лишь воспоминанием из ночных кошмаров. Будет реять флаг над землей свободных и домом храбрых, и будут озарять его вспышки ракет…

И они справятся, конечно, справятся, даже если он не разберет больше ни слова из нечеловеческого голоса, предрекающего гибель. Даже если он больше не вслушается ни разу в безмолвный приказ, чтобы отыскать на забытых планетах новые кусочки схемы, по которой, возможно, однажды построят щит, способный заслонить человечество от удара.

Но кто-то ведь должен идти первым.

Кто-то должен идти первым, чтобы они успели вовремя, чтобы смогли спасти всех, кого можно успеть спасти, и поднялись так высоко, как только смогут подняться — ведь он не простит себе ни единого невзятого рубежа, как не простит ему старых ошибок черное выжженное клеймо Палавена и залитая кровью — сине-красной — Шаньси. Без него «Цербер» слишком долго будет подниматься на ноги, слишком долго будет учиться держать удар и бить без промаха. Без него они слишком долго будут искать зацепки, ведь ни у кого больше нет прощального подарка древнего инопланетного маяка.

Ведь кто-то должен это делать.

Ведь, когда у тебя больше не остается сил, когда ты не видишь ничего, кроме бескрайней тьмы, ты все еще помнишь, что ты должен идти вперед, ты помнишь, кто отдал собственную жизнь за то, чтобы ты мог идти вперед, и, конечно, ты сумеешь сделать всего-то еще один шаг…

Всего один шаг, говорит себе Джек, как говорит себе каждый раз, когда шепчущая тьма из глубин космоса подступает слишком близко. Совсем немного. Всего лишь еще один шаг.

И еще один — который по счету — раз тьма оказывается бессильна.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использовались видоизмененные цитаты из The Star-Spangled Banner.


End file.
